O Incrível Mundo de Elmore
"O Incrível Mundo de Elmore" é uma música de "O Mundo", que foi cantada por objetos e animais. Letra em Português Bola de Basquete: Olhe pra cima! Tampa do esgoto: Pra baixo! Árvores: Ao seu redor! Escova de dente: Estamos na cidade! Semáforos: Nós estamos pelas ruas! Sofá: Na sua casa! Pizza Podre: Sob o banco! Peixes Congelados: Nas lojas estamos! Calças do varal: Mais limpas do que antes! Outdoors: Somos o Incrível Mundo de Elmore! Bactérias: Nós passamos pra você! Dólar Americano: As pessoas gostam de me mais do que você! Sapo: Eu ainda espero para ser beijado! DVD: E eu quero ser tocar! Caneta Vermelha: Eu fui feito pra escrever. NÃO ESTOU AQUI PRA ME MORDER! Meias: Em pares somos vendidas, nós sempre somos perdidas! Planetas: VAMOS GIRANDO E GIRANDO! Cérebro do Gumball: Eu aprendi e estou tentando! Pia: Não consigo garimpar! Travesseiro: Eu te ajudo a sonhar! Monstros da floresta: Fazemos isso muito mais que nós somos o Incrível Mundo de Elmore! Óculos do Diretor Brown: ESTAMOS EM TODO LUGAR! Placa de um ponto de 'ônibus: ''PRESTE ATENÇÃO QUANDO ANDAR! '''Utensílios: FALAMOS! Bacon e o ovo: NÓS RIMOS! Tomada: CHORAMOS! Todos: NÓS FAZEMOS ISSO E MUITO MAIS QUE NÓS SOMOS O INCRÍVEL MUNDO DE ELMORE!! Reprise Lata: E agora que sabe um pouco mais sobre nós. Luvas: É hora de nos despedir. Olhos de Gumball: Mas ainda nos veremos por aí. Meteoro: Então, da próxima que passar. Sr. Cuddles: Não esqueça de dizer olá. Todos juntos: Ficaremos felizes em ver vocês no Incrível Mundo de Elmore! Daisy a Burrinha: Yeah! Letra em Inglês : Look up. : Look down. : Look all around. : We are all over this whole town. : You can find us on the street. : In your house. : Under your seat. : We are also in your store. : We are cleaner than before. : In the amazing world of Elmore! : We are here to give you flu. : People like me more than you. : I'm still waiting to be kissed. : I don't know why I still exist. : I am here to help you write. Not just here for you to bite! : Always buy us by the pair. : You won't find me anywhere! : We like to turn and turn and turn. : I try hard but never learn. : I am here to keep you clean) : I like to listen to your dreams. : : There's more to us than meets the eye. : Try to look when you go by! : We love. : We laugh. : We cry. : We do all of this and more, 'cos we're the amazing world of Elmore! (The most, the most amazing town!) Reprise : So now you know a little more about us. : But now it's time to wave goodbye. : We hope we've opened up your eyes. : So please next time, when you stop by. : Say hi and don't be shy. : We would love to see you all in the amazing world of Elmore! Y''eah!'' Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas da 2ªTemporada